A customer may use a digital video recorder (DVR) device to record television broadcast content for later viewing. The DVR device may record a broadcast stream that is being sent by a provider of television services over a network connection to a set-top box in the customer's premises, such as the customer's home. The DVR device may need to communicate with devices managed by the provider of television services in order to record broadcast content selected by the customer. A large number of DVR devices may be connected to the provider's network and may tax the resources of the provider's network.